RWBY: A Lorekeeper's Adventure
by Metalsonic1332
Summary: Zinnia the last Lorekeeper returns to Hoenn around a year after the events of ORAS. Unfortunately she is caught up in a portal and ends up in the world of Remnant, soon she discovers that she and her Pokemon aren't the only beings from her world in the land. She now has to team up with Ruby and her friends to stop a new threat before everything they know is wiped from their worlds.
1. A hop through space and time

**Hello everyone, I'm Metalsonic1332 and I now present you my first ever fanfic. Of course its a Pokemon/RWBY crossover that involves my favorite Pokemon character as of now. As my first fic I hope you people will give me some good support and advise along the way to make it better. All of these characters and setting belong to Nintendo/ Game Freak and Roosterteeth respectably. The intro song belongs to MidiguyFDdp21. I hope you enjoy the story. (BTW MAJOR Spoilers for Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's Delta Episode as well as the Roosterteeth series)**

* * *

It was nighttime in the region of Hoenn, a peaceful night. It was very quiet as a lone girl and her Whismur were walking down Route 114, sure she could've flew down here with her trusted Salamence but he was tired thanks to flying all the way from Sinnoh to here. This girl was Zinnia, one of the last Draconid people in this world. It was only a few months ago that a disaster was averted by the actions of a young trainer, the same who now claims the region's title of Champion. Of course Zinnia had played a major part in destroying the Meteor as well thanks to her role as Lorekeeper. But now that was all over; the burden of responsibility was lifted and now she was a truly free person. As of now she had spent every day since then to travel across the many regions; so far she had made it through the Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola region, now she wanted to travel through the remaining two. But first she decided to visit her grandmother in Meteor Falls.

She looked down at her Whismur who seemed to be restless as she walked into her home.

"Excited to be home again, Aster?" Zinnia asked with a smile on her face as she petted her Whismur with affection. Aster turned up and looked at her with her childish face before crying out in joy and jumping up in the air twice.

"Hehe you are huh? Oh! You're just so cute when you get excited like this." Zinnia stated as the two walked forward.

Then out of nowhere a flash of light shone brightly in a nearby meteor crater, Aster quickly hugged her mama's leg in fear before crying, scared

"Don't worry Aster, just stay close to me" Zinnia comforted as she held her Whismur close as the two backed off. Unfortunately the hole then started to suck in everything around it, Zinnia quickly grabbed a nearby stalagmite and hugged it while holding Aster.

"I got you! Ugh!" The suction of the hole grew more intense, enough that some innocent Pokemon were being pulled to it and trapped inside. Zinnia couldn't hold on anymore and she along with Aster were sucked in. Once in everything went black.

* * *

Soon after who knows how long Zinnia started to come round. She felt something hitting her head; not hard enough to hurt, just enough to wake her up.

"Mama, Mama!" shouted a young female voice as Zinnia's senses were starting to kick in as she opened her eyes. The first thing that caught her off guard was how bright the sky was, as if it was around morning and midday " _Wasn't it just night a few moments ago? How long was I out?_ " Her eyes managed to quickly adapt to the light before she lifted herself into a sitting position, before she could do anything else Aster launched herself into Zinnia's arms

"Oh mama, I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried out, Zinnia smiled as she rubbed Aster's head comfortably.

"I'm glad that you're okay too As-" Then it hit her, the sheer shock caused her to fall back down to the ground.

"Wait, d-did you just TALK?!" Zinnia exclaimed as she stared at her Whismur with wide eyes.

"U-um...maybe?" Aster replied back with a concerned tone as she looked down, Zinnia was still shocked and was about to ask something else before she heard a growling sound nearby.

"Who's there!?" she shouted as the growling grew louder, then some extremely strange animal-like creatures crawled from the nearby vegetation; they looked to be like wolves, but they stood on their hind legs and in a slouched position. They stared at Zinnia with blood lust in their red soul-less eyes. Strangely enough though they all had their attention on Zinnia and not Aster who was cowering by her mama's side. Both of them started to walk backwards, but then growling was heard and they both turned to see more wolves stalking them, they were surrounded.

"Welp, so much for walking away from this." Zinnia said before tossing out her pokeballs and emerging from the white-blue light that escaped from them were her trusted dragons: Goodra, Tyrantrum, Noivern, Altaria and Salamence all of whom gave loud roars as they stared down the wolf pack. Zinnia smirked as the wolves closed in

"Seems like we have a new journey now fellas."

* * *

 ***OPENING***

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon with her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other with Rayquasa behind them staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day**

(The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)

 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)**

(The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)

 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay**

(Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)

 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)**

(Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend**

(Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from her silver eye.)

 **I'll never let you go**

(When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed)

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)**

(The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.)

 **XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you**

(Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.)

 **XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!**

(Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.)

 **XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view**

(The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small**

(Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.)

 **XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all**

(The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.)

 **XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!**

(Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.)

 **Go raise both your hands high**

 **(Thunderbolts for you and I)**

(The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera)

 **Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!**

(A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)


	2. The first battle

**Author's notes: So here's the second chapter from my first story, before you start this chapter I would like to say something. This story will follow the main plot line of RWBY at first. Soon around mid-volume 2 or slightly after is where the my original arc will start, so please be patient and we'll be there before ya know it. Also the chapter length will vary depending on what subject the chapter will be about so also look out for that. Zinnia and the Pokemon are property to Nintendo/Game Freak and everything else is property of Rooster Teeth. Enjoy!**

 ***OPENING***

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon with her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other with Rayquasa staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day**

(The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)

 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)**

(The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)

 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay**

(Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)

 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)**

(Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend**

(Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from silver eye.)

 **I'll never let you go**

(When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed)

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)**

(The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.)

 **XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you**

(Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.)

 **XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!**

(Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.)

 **XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view**

(The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small**

(Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.)

 **XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all**

(The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.)

 **XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!**

(Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.)

 **Go raise both your hands high**

 **(Thunderbolts for you and I)**

(The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera)

 **Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!**

(A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)

* * *

The wolves that surrounded Zinnia now growled loudly as did her dragons who formed a protective circle around their trainer and Aster.

"Stay back!" Salamence growled as he snapped his jaws at one of the wolves who returned the gesture with a soul-less fury. Then one of them leaped at the group.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tyrantrum shouted as he head-butted the wolf sending it flying into a nearby rock. Others of the pack charged in to get a quick kill, only for them to get decapitated by multiple glowing saw-like energy blades thrown by Noivern's wings (Air Slash)

"Yeah! Take that!" she shouted gleefully as she roared, Altaria rolled her eyes at Noivern's cockiness before shooting a torrent of fire from her beak at the pack on her side (Flamethrower) setting some on fire with them whining in agony. Unfortunately more of them started to appear, concerning the Pokémon trainer.

"Man, how annoying, you know what let's just go everyone." she stated as she returned her dragons leaving only Salamence out.

"Well Sal you good to go or what?" she asked with Salamence giving a nod of affirmation in response. Zinnia then lifted Aster onto Salamence's back before hopping on herself.

"Ok then let's go exploring you two " she playfully suggested as Salamence flapped his wings and took off leaving the creatures to roar in fury behind them. Zinnia gave a sigh of relief as she knew those beings couldn't follow them in the sky.

* * *

That was until she heard a loud screech in the clouds above them; the three looked up just in time to see a giant bird that looked similar to the wolves burst through the cloud before it charged at them.

"Sal, look out!" Zinnia cried out as Salamence made a quick turn just barely missing the beak of the far larger being. The bird made a U-turn to chase after its prey with a loud screech as it flapped its large wings to increase its speed before going after the three. Salamence flapped his wings harder and faster as the bird started to catch up to them, unfortunately it still wasn't enough to out-fly the bird as it slowly started to catch up with its beak open. Thinking quickly Zinnia had a thought in her head. She leaned forward and whispered something into Salamence's ear, after a moment of hesitation he nodded. The bird then started to close in on the three, when it got close enough Salamence did a quick turn, opened his wings before slowing down drastically and using his claws latched onto the bird's shoulders getting a shriek of pain from it. Salamence's claws then gained a green aura and enlarged before he tore off the wing of the bird leaving it to fall towards the forest below. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then Zinnia saw something in the distance; a large city. She tapped Salamence's neck and pointed to the buildings in the distance, her dragon nodded as he flew in that direction. All three of them were unaware as to what will happen when they'll reach there.

 **So yeah a relatively short chapter...well in my view anyway. The reason is because this is meant to show Zinnia's first fight against the Grimm, nothing else and how I think it would turn out. So like, follow and leave a supportive review and I'll see ya later Feraligatr.**


	3. Meeting new people

**Authors notes: So here's Zinnia's first interaction with any one of Remnant's people and also where she meets her first friends. Also it will reveal some of Zinnia's past which, as of now, was never explored much in the games. So I hope you enjoy reading and have fun!**

 **BTW note to Jyoster: Yes I guess that perhaps the opening can get annoying after a while, but the truth is it is part of the story and it will soon change for the different arcs so I will still show it in the chapters, but I'm sure that can be solved by simply scrolling to the paragraph so enjoy!**

 ***OPENING***

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon with her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other with Rayquasa staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day**

(The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)

 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)**

(The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)

 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay**

(Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)

 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)**

(Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend**

(Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from silver eye.)

 **I'll never let you go**

(When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed)

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)**

(The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.)

 **XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you**

(Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.)

 **XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!**

(Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.)

 **XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view**

(The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small**

(Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.)

 **XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all**

(The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.)

 **XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!**

(Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.)

 **Go raise both your hands high**

 **(Thunderbolts for you and I)**

(The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera)

 **Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!**

(A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)

* * *

It only took a few minutes of flight before the trio landed within an alleyway of the city with (Luckily) no one seeing them. After hopping down from her Salamence, Zinnia breathed in before returning her faithful dragon to his Poké ball, she then turned to Aster.

"Look Aster, I know you hate it inside your Poké ball, but I don't want you to become unwanted attention alright?" Zinnia explained as she took out her sixth Poké ball. A moment of hesitation passed before Aster responded

"Ok mama" she said with a nod, Zinnia smiled at her 'daughter'

"That's my girl" she then pressed the button and Aster was then returned into the Poké ball and Zinnia put it back into her back pocket. After taking another deep breathe Zinnia walked into the city with some hope as to figure out where the heck she is. Thankfully there were human beings and...

" _Human animals?_ "Zinnia thought after noticing some strange animal-like features on some people like Fox tails, bunny ears and cat claws for some examples. Zinnia looked around for perhaps someone who looked trustworthy for her to ask where she is. That's when she heard a female scream, turning to where it was Zinnia saw a group of humans picking on two of the animal-like people; a small young boy with black stripes running all around his skin and a taller older girl who had wolf ears on her head. Also it was worthy to note the redness of her cheek.

"Leave us alone, humans!" she shouted at the group which the tallest person of the group; presumably their leader responded by punching her in the face and kicking her down to the ground.

"While you animals roam our roads?! Occupy our space and breathe our air?!" the leader shouted back at her as the girl's brother ran to his sister with teary eyes as she slowly got up. Zinnia who was watching the scene clenched a fist as a quiet anger welled up within her, she was never one to see someone being abused or be look downed by someone else. Not to mention that the scene reminded her of a bitter memory she wanted to forget.

* * *

* **Flashback** *

 _"You can't be serious! Her?! She is nowhere near as strong as Aster was!" Said a gruff male voice_

 _"What's wrong shorty? Scared? You coward!" said a young female_

 _"I can't believe the elder insists that you become the next Lorekeeper" said another_

 _"So your solution is to cry? Ha!"_

 ***End of** **Flashback***

* * *

"HEY!" The humans and the two animal siblings turned to Zinnia who was walking slowly to the scene with silent anger surrounding her.

"What do you want little girl? Can't you see we're busy dealing with these animals?" the leader said in annoyance to Zinnia.

"What I 'want' is for you bunch of jerks to leave the "animals" alone!" Zinnia shouted at the group to which they laughed at her before the leader responded.

"And just what are you gonna do if we don't little girl?" he mocked with an evil smile on his face. Though to his surprise Zinnia smirked.

"I'm gonna let my friends do the talking." she said before pulling two Poke balls from her pockets and releasing her Altaria and Noivern both of them letting a roar. Everyone was noticeably shocked at this. The humans were more freaked out because the dragon's glares were directed towards them.

"S-she has two of those beasts!?" the leader exclaimed as the human group pulled out their swords, though most of the were still scared shown by their trembling. Zinnia's smirk grew from the slightly sadistic enjoyment that she got from viewing their fear.

"That's right, unless you and your group enjoy being crushed, slashed, burned and torn apart I suggest you leave NOW!" Zinnia stated with her Altaria and Noivern gathered flames in their jaws ready to launch at the people.

"Tch, damn it lets go guys" the leader said as the group of people sheathed their weapons and made a run for it.

"That's what I thought" Zinnia stated as she returned her Noivern, but left her Altaria out. She then walked up to the wolf girl as her brother helped her up who simply looked at Zinnia with a look of bewilderment, after all hardly any human would stick up for the Faunus nowadays and the fact she commanded what looked like those strange animals that were recently appearing in Remnant.

Zinnia then turned to her Altaria "Hey Altair, be a dear a use refresh on her" Altaria smiled as she approached the girl before her body glowed a bright green and a wave of healing aura washed over the group healing all injuries.

The boy and girl looked over themselves as the bruises and cuts from the people were healed almost immediately, before they could thank her however a shout was heard.

"Damion! Clara!" A male voice shouted as two more animal people came running; they were clearly the parents evident by the man who had cat claws on his hands an the woman who had a wolf tail on her lower back. The siblings turned to their parents and ran into their arms.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" The mother said as she hugged her children with relief.

"Yeah, this nice girl saved us" The younger boy, Damion said to his parents who looked at Zinnia who was smiling and waving her hand in a friendly manner though the couple were still skeptical.

"A...human?" The father said with narrow eyes as he stared at Zinnia.

She simply shrugged "Yeah, I guess though I prefer the term "Trainer" seeing as I train dragons" Altaria then gave her a look "Alright then "I assist in training them" Is that better for you?"

Altaria smirked "Quite"

The Faunus family smiled at their playful bantering "They don't seem that bad, although..."

The mother then walked up to Altaria "What exactly are you?"

Altaria just blinked "Um...I am a Pokemon. An Altaria to be exact." she answered athough the Faunus still seemed to be confused.

"Why'd you ask?" Altaria asked back.

"Because lately we've been getting news about these new "creatures" that have been appearing lately. They are obviously not Grimm yet are demonstrating intelligence far beyond that of a normal animal."

Zinnia eyes then went wide "Wait a minute, you mean that there are Pokemon here too?"

The group then went silent before the Faunus boy said something

"So does that mean you're not from Remnant?" he asked innocently, Zinnia sighed

"Nope." was her simple answer.

"Then you should stay with us!" the older girl, Clara offered enthusiastically as she grabbed Zinnia's hand.

"A great idea you two! After all I did buy a little too much food during my grocery shopping, it'd be wasteful to throw them away."

"Well what do you say Zin?" Altaria asked her trainer as everyone stared at the Draconiod intently.

Zinnia smiled "Why not?"

The two Faunus children then hugged her excitedly with delight, both shouting "YAAAY!"

"Well nice to meet you..." the father started

"Zinnia...Zinnia Higana and nice to meet you too"

* * *

 **Authors Notes: First and most importantly I am so so, SO sorry about the late update. I will understand if you people are really ticked off on me for taking this long on one chapter, but now that school has officially started I will have to make do later. I will start on the next chapter soon so please hang in there folks. So in a while Krookodile ;)**


	4. An unwelcome change

RWBY: A Lorekeeper's Adventure

 ***OPENING***

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon with her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other with Rayquasa staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day**

(The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)

 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)**

(The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)

 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay**

(Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)

 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)**

(Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend**

(Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from silver eye.)

 **I'll never let you go**

(When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed)

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)**

(The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.)

 **XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you**

(Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.)

 **XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!**

(Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.)

 **XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view**

(The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small**

(Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.)

 **XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all**

(The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.)

 **XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!**

(Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.)

 **Go raise both your hands high**

 **(Thunderbolts for you and I)**

(The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera)

 **Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!**

(A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)

* * *

A few days had passed since the Agra family had let Zinnia and her dragon Pokemon stay at her home, the children right at this moment were playing with Goodra and Noivern while Tyrantrum, Altaria, Salamence and Aster were still with Zinnia who was watching the kids with a smile; it has been awhile since the last time she took the time to get to know people in this way.

Speaking of which she had also taken the liberty to learn of where she was. The land or rather kingdom was called 'Vale' and it was a place of sanctuary for people from the soulless black animals that Zinnia fought when she arrived which were called Grimm.

The people who had animalistic traits were known as Faunus and much to Zinnia's disgust were treated very poorly by the people which would explain what happened to Damion and Clara just the other day. And finally some of the people here in the land were trained to be defenders for everyone else who were known as Huntsman or Huntresses.

It was...a lot to take in that was for sure. One moment she was on her way for an overdue meeting with her grandmother and the next she was thrusted in a world that seemed like it was from a fairy tale. Of course with all this in her mind she still had many questions in her mind such as: How did she arrive here, why did she end up in Remnant of all places and most importantly how would she get back?

"Zinnia are you alright?" Zinnia nearly jumped as she turned to Ashley though she politely referred her as Ms. Agra. She gave a small smile.

"Oh I'm fine Ms. Agra just...lost in thought I guess." The two went silent for a moment.

"Are you thinking about your home?" Ashley and her family was informed of Zinnia's unfortunate disposition. She simply nodded with a downcast expression on her face.

"Yeah...But I guess I can't worry too much. After all if I managed to get here then I can get back...somehow. I just need to find out how." She then turned to where the children were playing, seeing her Pokemon enjoy themselves like this brings back memories of her childhood. "Though I think leaving is gonna be the hard part"

Then Thane or "Mr. Agra" came to her with a middle aged man and a blonde woman coming from beside him. Thane then spoke up "*Ahem* Zinnia I would like you to meet an old family friend Professor Ozpin and his staff member Glynda Goodwitch" he gestured to the adults alongside him with Zinnia looking at them in slight suspicion...especially the grey haired man who was staring at her intently.

"Alright...why are you looking at me like that?" Zinnia asked her as well as the gazes of her three Pokemon shifted on Ozpin.

"My apologies, but understand that seeing someone with three dragon-like animals at her side that are not tearing at their head like a Grimm would is a very rare sight in this land." Ozpin stated "Then again seeing these new animals at all is a rare sight and it is also the reason I'm here." Zinnia just narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps we could take this discussion inside Ms. Higana?" Zinnia simply turned and returned her three Pokemon to their poke balls while leaving Noivern and Goodra out to play with the kids. She then went into the house with Ozpin and Glynda.

* * *

After getting comfortable and a few moments of silence Professor Ozpin then spoke up "So then Ms. Higana perhaps may I start with a "how are you today?"" Zinnia simply stayed silent before speaking up "If you include this very moment then I don't know how to feel" Ozpin sighed as he put down his cup on the table in front of them.

"Ms. Higana, I can see that you are...quite cautious of us" Ozpin noted as he looked at Zinnia with a serious look which she maintained. "Oh what was your first clue?" she asked sarcastically

"Now look here young lady!" Glynda finally snapped "Do you realize what your actions could have done?!" Zinnia simply shrugged

"Which one? The one where my Pokemon took down Grimm from the forest or the one where I saved two innocent kids from thugs?" Glynda glared at her

"I believe you know which one I'm talking about and I hope you know the consequences of your actions" Zinnia simply shrugged

"Nothing new to me." Ozpin looked at her "I see..." He then put had his hands in front of his face like a principle from a school would do.

"Ms. Higana I simply wish for you to hear my request" he said politely.

Zinnia rolled her eyes in an annoyed way, but stayed nonetheless "...What is it?" she asked.

"I wish for you to be apart of our Beacon Academy" This got Zinnia's attention.

"...um..what?" she semi asked

"I wish for you to assist our staff and teach us about these "Pokemon" as you call them."

"Why me?" Zinnia asked still a bit surprised at Ozpin's request.

"Because frankly you seem to know much more about them then we do since you come from the same place as they are So it only makes sense you would be the one to teach all of us about them."

Zinnia was silent as her eyes went to the floor, debating; according to the Agra family Pokemon had been appearing only recently in Remnant and she knew about Huntsman and Huntresses, if Pokemon were ever mistaken for Grimm or turned hostile enough, Zinnia grimaced at the thought of Pokemon dying for the overwhelming factor of the unknown. So she made her choice.

"...Fine, where do I sign up."

* * *

 **Author's notes: First off sorry for updating so late, secondly I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Zinnia is some who is depicted as rather...childlike and upbeat in the games, though she seems to have a low opinion of people of authority aka. Steven Stone, the staff of the Mossdeep Space Center. etc and I am no doubt she would know that Ozpin and Glynda would be people of authority simply by appearance. So about that childlike attitude of hers, I simply think its something she does to lower the guards of the people she meets to make her job of stealing keystones easier, I mean she** **literally snatches a keystone from Matt in Alpha Sapphire y'know that REALLY buff guy who prides prides himself with his strength. In the same game Zinnia shows that she could be serious in the right situations so there you go. To those who are ticked of at my late update time, well...no need to throw a Tyrantrum ;)**


	5. Some new friends

RWBY: A Lorekeeper's Adventure

 ***OPENING*  
**

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon with her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other with Rayquasa staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day  
** (The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)

 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)  
** (The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)

 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay  
** (Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)

 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)  
** (Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend  
** (Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from silver eye.)

 **I'll never let you go  
** (When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed)

 **(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)  
** (The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.)

 **XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you  
** (Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.)

 **XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!  
** (Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.)

 **XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view  
** (The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small  
** (Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.)

 **XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all  
** (The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.)

 **XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!  
** (Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.)

 **Go raise both your hands high  
** **(Thunderbolts for you and I)**

(The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera)

 **Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!  
** (A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)

* * *

Only a day had passed since Zinnia's little meeting with Ozpin and Glynda so it was evident that she was low on information…again. However Mr. and Ms. Agra were more than happy to fill her in on the major details since, well they attended the academy and are in actuality retired Huntsman/Huntress. In fact Ashley gave Zinnia her former weapons which were a pair of steel claws that had a hidden dust projectile launcher within, at first Zinnia refused the generous gift, but after much insistence eventually accepted it. And Thane had given her a scroll for her to use as a form of communication; while Zinnia definitely wasn't a technological person she still accepted the gift nonetheless.

Soon it was time for her to go, much to the dismay of Clara and Damion who were whining about Zinnia's departure for Beacon academy. They were all in the airship port waiting for the ship to come.

"Aww, but why?" Damion said with a sad and slight desperate look on his face as he looked at Zinnia who cringed slightly from the look he was giving her, she gave him her response.

"Because if I don't then people will start fearing the Pokémon and that will lead to EXTREME violence between them, and that's what I'm afraid of most." Zinnia said as her head filled with images of Huntsman and Huntresses fighting against Pokémon with beings from both sides falling, that sort of needless violence is something she hoped she could prevent.

Damion seemed to accept her answer, but still looked upset to see her go. Clara then walked up to the Draconid.

A loud sound was heard as the airship finally arrived and docked at the port, it was time to go.

"…Thanks for the help back there. I hope you show those people of Beacon what it really means to have a Pokémon for a friend" She said as she gave Zinnia a friendly fist bump, Zinnia smiled as she backed up slightly for her to look at the family.

"Thank you for letting me stay and helping me know more about this amazing world, I guess I have to go now, but I'll come back soon and if not that I'll make sure to call you guys often I promise you that." She turned to see that her flight was leaving soon "See you guys later." She shouted as she ran to her flight.

 _Around one hour later_

The flight to Beacon academy was very boring to Zinnia; uneventful, slow and dull at best. That was one thing she enjoyed doing with her trusted Salamence; whenever she flew with him on his back she felt what it was like to be airborne, the wind against her face and hair, the fearlessness required to reach high altitudes and the unlimited view of the land are just a few things she could list from the top of her head that made riding Salamence over a thousand times better then flying on the aircraft that she was on now.

Thankfully she was exiting that accursed metal ship and walked on the grounds of Beacon, boy was the school a sight to behold; it looked like a castle and it held some sort of medieval majesty to it, needless to say the first impression the school gave her was a good one. She looked around for a moment, most of the students appeared to be housed where the cafeteria would be which meant it was lunch time in the schedule. Unfortunately she didn't know where to go so she went there first hoping someone would be nice enough to tell her where Ozpin was.

 _With a certain group of girls_

Today was a normal day for Team RWBY by which I mean is attending classes, talk with friends and kicking Grimm butt. Yeah it was pretty normal until someone accidentally spilled some juice on Yang's hair and it was self-explanatory what happened next and if not there was a crater in the wall to answer that question.

"Honestly, Yang it was an accident, how could you do that!? And to a second year no less!" the ice queen, Weiss scolded as the team walked out from the cafeteria.

"I don't care if it was or not Weiss, no one messes my hair except me. NO ONE!" The oldest, Yang said back, now they were in a heated argument much to the annoyance of Ruby and Blake who were watching the two go at it.

"Should we stop them?" The leader, Ruby asked her teammate

"I…think its best we don't interfere" The serious Blake said as they watched the two start shouting.

Not taking her teammate's sage advice Ruby walked in between the arguing duo and pushed them away from each other.

"Okay, okay so maybe Yang overreacted a little bit, that happened then now we move on!" Ruby said pointing at a random direction before activating her semblance and dashing off in a veil of rose petals before.

 _*SLAM!*_

Ruby fell on her butt holding her head in pain.

"Owowowow" she muttered to herself as her team rushed to her side.

"Whoa there Rubes are you alright?" Yang said as she helped her sister to her feet.

"Yeah, mostly" Ruby said as she pushed the bump on her head back in.

"Uuughhh, what was that?" asked a dazed voice.

Team RWBY shifted their gazes to the girl now sitting up grasping her head in pain, she looked to be someone around Yang's age and wore a…strange attire with a burnt cape on her back and something strange attached to her right lower leg.

Zinnia groaned as she shook her head before noticing a hand for her to take, she took it and Yang helped her up with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Heh, sorry there my little sis tends to run without looking where she's going"

Zinnia gave a smile "Its fine, I guess."

"And just who are you?" Weiss asked as she shoved Yang out of her way to glared down Zinnia with a huff

"Um…what?" She said in slight confusion at the sudden, out of the blue question.

"Are you a student here? This isn't an ordinary combat school you know! Where's you weapon and your uniform?!" Weiss asked rather quickly and rudely, in a way that seemed very familiar to Ruby.

"So is this how your first meeting with Weiss went?" Yang asked her sister.

"Yeah she just had a…different choice of words, but yeah mostly the same." Ruby admitted.

"This does seem familiar" Blake stated.

"Look, I get what you're saying, but-" Zinnia was cut off by Weiss again.

"Agh! We don't have time for this, the bell's going to ring soon and we'll be late for class and if you are a real student here?"

"Look, can we discuss this a bit less…..rough because if there's one thing that a friend of mine can't stand is shouting." Zinnia reasoned

"Oh is that so, and just who is this friend of yours?" Weiss asked somewhat sarcastically.

Before Zinnia could make a motion one of her Poké balls shook and then a *Bom!* sound was heard as her Salamence formed right in front of Weiss who was in complete and utter disbelief at the beast in front of her at this very second.

"That would be ME!" Salamence growled as he snarled at Weiss's face who was frozen in shock.

The rest of team RWBY were surprised as well seeing the dragon forming out of nowhere and that fact that it-or he-could speak though they stayed silent.

"Can't a dragon get some sleep during the day!? What is it with this world and its people?!" Salamence complained as he snorted in Weiss's face.

"Well they haven't really seen a Pokémon around here so…." Zinnia shrugged, Salamence simply gave out a growl in response before Zinnia returned him back into his Poké ball.

Weiss quickly shook her head to get her thoughts straight before looking at Zinnia with a…interesting expression on her face that looked to be a mixture of anger and fear.

"W-w-what? Who?! How?!" She exclaimed stuttering on her words as she was still taking in the tidal wave of information that struck her very face. So much so that her head started leaking steam. Yang noticed this and quickly doused her head with a cup of water she saved from the cafeteria, after coughing a bit Weiss turned to her teammate.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Weiss then turned to the trainer who was staring at the scene with a confused yet amused expression on her face before noticing Weiss's very angry look.

"Don't give me that look! You're the one who wouldn't stop shouting!" Zinnia said at Weiss's face.

"Indeed perhaps Ms. Schnee could be more discreet in the manner of treating a soon-to-be professor"

Everyone turned to see Professor Ozpin sipping from his cup of cocoa casually before looking at the group.

"Erm, soon-to-be professor?" Weiss asked confused.

Ozpin nodded "Indeed, I assume you heard the news of the sudden appearances of those strange creatures?"

"You mean those that can shoot lighting, fire, ice and…well you know?" Ruby asked with a sheepish grin at the end.

Ozpin smiled "Indeed, well it just so happens that Ms. Higana here is an expert on them seeing as she was with them for most of her life. As such I personally hired her to be a professor in this area"

Weiss gulped and paled slightly as she slowly turned to Zinnia who gave a grin already knowing what's on the white-haired girl's mind

"It's ok, you had no idea"

The Schnee breathed a sigh of relief, Zinnia then turned to the entirety of team RWBY

"So now that we got that little misunderstanding out of the way let me properly introduce myself; I am Zinnia Higana I'm a Pokémon trainer from the Hoenn region and also a master dragon-type user." She stated with a small bow.

"Dragons…" Ruby stared at her with her eyes widened in disbelief before running right into Zinnia's face with stars in her eyes.

"DRAGONS!? Really?! Like REAL dragons!" she asked rapidly, Zinnia sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly.

"Well didn't you already see Sal?"

"Well, I didn't know he was a REAL dragon you know like one of those lizards with wings or like those Grimm Griffons" Ruby responded.

Zinnia laughed remembering riding a Charizard in Alola and realizing what she meant.

"Well Salamence is as dragon as they come, I suppose it would be rude to not properly introduce my friends." She then tossed out all six of her Poké balls and from them her team was formed.

"Aw come on! I was almost asleep!" Salamence complained as he growled before being smacked by Tyrantrum's tail.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Salamence growled at the dinosaur beside him.

"That was for leaving a bad first impression." Tyrantrum replied instantly, Salamence simply snorted as he turned to team RWBY who were simply staring at the entire dragon team in disbelief.

"So is this little guy a dragon too?" Yang asked as she stared at Aster who hid behind her "Mama's" leg.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"Don't worry she's just shy" Zinnia replied as she rubbed Aster's head soothingly.

"But no she isn't a dragon; I found her hurt in the wild and took her in a long time ago. She never leaves my side, but she is easily intimidated by other people. Just let her warm up to you and she'll break the mold"

"Oh, ok then no problem!" Yang stated with a thumbs up.

"So this is your team?" Blake asked as she looked at Goodra and Noivern who gave her friendly smiles which she returned.

"Yeah, they're like family to me." Zinnia said while petting Tyrantrum's snout, he gave a low growl of satisfaction.

*BBBBRRRRRRRRING!*

The school bell then rang meaning that lunch was over.

"Welp gotta go, see you later Zinnia!" Ruby said as she and her team walked off to their next class.

"See you!" Zinnia called back as the team left into the school.

She stood there for a few moments while in her thoughts, Salamence noticed this.

"What's on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing just imagining how much fun it might be to teach if students are gonna be like them."

And with that Zinnia turned to Ozpin who was silent at the entire exchange.

"So where am I supposed to go again?"

Ozpin looked at her.

"Here let me show you the way" He said as he and Zinnia walked towards the amphitheater.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: First and foremost *Ahem* *Inhales loudly* I'M SORRY! School has been killing me from the inside out and I didn't have much time to myself. But here you go, hopefully maybe this chapter could make up for it? Somewhat? Well anyway I wanted to demonstrate some of the Pokemon's personality now that they can talk so here ya go.**


	6. Joining soon-to-be legends

RWBY: A Lorekeeper's Adventure

 ***OPENING***

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon with her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other with Rayquasa staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day**  
(The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)  
 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)  
** (The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)  
 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay  
** (Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)  
 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)  
** (Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend  
** (Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from silver eye.) **  
I'll never let you go  
** (When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed) **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)  
** (The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.) **  
XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you  
** (Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.) **  
XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!  
** (Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.) **  
XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view  
** (The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small  
** (Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.) **  
XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all  
** (The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.) **  
XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!  
** (Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.) **  
**

 **Go raise both your hands high (Thunderbolts for you and I)  
** (The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera) **  
Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!** **  
**(A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)

* * *

"….And as such I have employed Ms. Higana here to act as our guide to understanding the recently uncovered species of 'Pokémon'" Ozpin announced as Zinnia walked on the main stage before she gave a formal bow. "Greetings students of Beacon it is certainly a pleasure to meet you all"

The crowd in the Amphitheatre murmured to themselves, some were suspicious; after all Zinnia came from what seemed like nowhere and she happened to know about these 'Pokémon' just when they appeared. Then again she would provide them with knowledge of these creatures that seemed more threatening than the Grimm, that was a more comforting thought. Glynda Goodwitch noticed this and took center stage.

"Alright everyone, I know this may be overwhelming for most of you, however seeing as how these new species are slowly appearing and inhabiting the grasslands, forests and kingdoms of Remnant, Professor Ozpin knew it would be necessary that if we were to learn more about them we could determine if they are friend, foe or neutral in this conflict of ours against the Grimm. The new class will start next semester. You are all dismissed"

The crowd of students soon dispatched and left for their usual afternoon classes thought they were still murmuring to each other about the inclusion of a new class and more so about what they'll see in said class especially with Zinnia who appeared around the age of themselves. After the students of Beacon left, Zinnia turned to Glynda.

"They already hate me don't they?" Zinnia stated to her "fellow staff member". Glynda shook her head not looking away from the tablet in her hands.

"Just give them some time to get use to you, although…"

Zinnia raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Seeing as how you know nearly nothing on Remnant with the exception of what the Agra family told you and that your teaching doesn't start until next semester, would you care about joining our classes?"

Zinnia put a finger on her chin and looked upwards for a moment before giving her answer

"Fine, but on one condition…"

Glynda raised an eyebrow

* * *

 _At team RWBY's dorm room_

"Oh god I can't believe I yelled at a Professor in front of the headmaster of Beacon…why must life do this to me…" Weiss said with her head in her hands as a small dark cloud was raining on her head.

"Well maybe its karma trying to teach you a lesson about life. Especially what happened between you and Ruby those first few days" Yang told her fellow teammate whom gave the blondie a very unamused look "Not helping Yang"

Ruby then went to her self-proclaimed "Bff"s side "Well I'm sure professor Zinnia doesn't hold anything against you" she comforted

"And what about her Pokémon? I'm sure they hold a grudge against me. I'll have my head on a silver platter for lunch!" Weiss exclaimed as her grip on her face tightened.

"EW no! They don't eat humans especially the boney parts."

Every member of team RWBY looked towards the window of their dorm and seeing Zinnia sitting on a tree branch just outside the building.

"Whoa! How long were you sitting there?" Yang asked as team RWBY ran up to the window.

"I dunno maybe 10? 15 minutes tops?" The Draconid responded as she jumped from the tree, through the window and into the dorm room.

"How did you even get up there?" Blake asked as she took a look from the outside and downwards noting the height from their dorm and the ground.

"A skill I got from my homeland, not that hard when you get the hang of it." Zinnia replied.

"Well, uh now that you're here…" Weiss started as she walked up to Zinnia a down look on her face though stopped when Zinnia put a finger on her lips.

"Oh stop it already, I heard you from outside and you seriously need to let it go. You don't need to apologize, you didn't know and neither I nor my Pokémon hold anything against you. There now will you stop?"

Weiss nodded and Zinnia pulled her finger from her face.

"So…um Professor Zinnia? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as Zinnia moved her gaze to her before giving a bright smile.

"Well I got good news; I'm going to be a part of team RWBY!" She cheerfully exclaimed

"…" The members of Team RWBY just stared at her in disbelief, a professor joining their team, Zinnia sweatdropped "What? My teaching doesn't begin until next semester"

"But you're still a professor, why would you join a student's team? A _first year_ student team no less" Weiss asked perplexed

"Becaaaause I'm not used to this land's habits of history, most of its form of combat and the Grimm are **nothing** like what we have back home"

"What about Pokémon? Aren't there any that harm people?" Blake asked curiously

"Well yes, but it's either because they're territorial, protective of their families or someone deliberately provoked them. Unlike the Grimm they have souls." Zinnia explained with Blake nodding at her response.

"But they can't talk in your world right?" Yang asked to which Zinnia shook her head

"Nope, they normally say only fractions of their names with exceptions with the more…bestial Pokémon saying—Wait a minute!" Zinnia exclaimed as she glared at Yang "You're not asking me these questions to cheat in my classes are you!?"

Yang gave a nervous laugh "N-no of course not!" Zinnia glared more intensely "Ok, maybe" The blond brawler admitted

Zinnia grinned "It's gonna take more than that to get through me" Yang gave a huff "I'll break through that eventually, just you wait."

"I can't wait to see you try"

Yang then gave a grin of her own "Challenge accepted!"

Weiss then cleared her throat "So are you going to take the initiation, Miss Zinnia?"

"Well first of all; no "Miss" just call me Zinnia since I'm essentially a student as well and secondly yes I will first thing tomorrow morning…as much as I hate the idea"

Zinnia smiled before stretching her arms in a show off fashion "And after that I'll be an official member of Team RWBY!"

"YAY!" Ruby shouted with utmost glee at the news.

"But first things first I need some help getting to know this school so would you mind immensely about giving me a small tour?"

Every member of Team RWBY then smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ruby shouted as she sped through the door into the hallway with only a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Everyone sweatdropped "Rrrrright, we forgot to tell you that Ruby never slows down"

Zinnia smiled " _This is gonna be fun_ "

* * *

 **Meanwhile elsewhere**

In a destroyed town faraway from Beacon a large group of Pokémon were walking through into an abandoned building as it was going to rain. Thankfully the building seemed to be an abandoned mall which was big enough for the unusually large pack to take shelter in before it rains and before the Grimm spot them.

Their leader, a Manectric, spoke up "Alright my loyal followers we will spend the night here, me and my brother will take first watch as we discussed, the Alpha group will then take second and then the Delta group will take third."

The groups in question then nodded as everyone spread out and attempted to make the best of what they have right now.

A Luxray with a large scar on his right eye walked next to the Manectric with a concerned look in his golden eyes.

"Kifo, brother how long do you intend to keep this pack moving?"

The Manectric, Kifo looked at his brother with a serious gaze

"What do you mean?"

The Luxray shifted his gaze to the members of the pack.

"Look at them, they are exhausted and hungry. I've seen some already beginning to collapse!"

Kifo was silent

"If we continue on like this it may be then end of all of us" his brother continued

"Indeed Ngoro…But even if we do stay here there are no wild animals to hunt nor any fruit to pick, not even any clean water to drink. If we stop now we die regardless."

Ngoro then shut his mouth and looked down for a moment.

"My apologizes brother, I have never doubted your ability to lead us and I certainly won't begin now. I'm simply concerned for our wellbeing."

Kilow nodded "As you should be, after all if for any reason my time comes before we all expect it will be soon your responsibility to lead the pack in my absence."

Niburo then looked at the members of the clan with a distant look on his face "…I hope it doesn't come to that"

"Life is full of surprises; both the welcome and unwelcome, we must be prepared for whatever comes our way."

His brother simply jumped from where he was and climbed onto the roof of the building they were in before sitting on it peering for any sign of Grimm activity or rather ANY form of activity…just in case they had any intention of doing the most idiotic thing possible; which was messing with his family.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Alright first things first is whats on the major news as of now: Net Neutrality and what we HAVE to do. FIGHT BACK, join the battle for the internet and let you yourself change things right now at BATTLEFORTHENET . COM. (Excluding any spaces of course)**

 **Now for the late update time; one word and one word only: School. It sucks butt and I had to work on it for a long time so I had many delays to get this chapter in and out.**

 **Also I'm sure pretty much all of you are questioning the relevance of the tribe of Pokemon at the end of this chapter. I assure you that this isn't just some random thing I added last minute, they have a MAJOR impact in the later parts of the story, so please be patient and keep up with the story.**

 **And one last thing as you can no doubt tell the stories character pairings on the above. Yes I am one of those who ships Zinnia X Brendan...If any of you want to quit this fic right now I wouldn't blame you, but it IS going to happen, eventually. I just hope I don't screw it up in presentation.**

 **Have a nice weekend!**


	7. A Gift from the Present

RWBY: A Lorekeeper's Adventure

 ***OPENING***

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon with her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other with Rayquasa staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day**  
(The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)  
 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)  
** (The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)  
 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay  
** (Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)  
 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)  
** (Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend  
** (Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from silver eye.) **  
I'll never let you go  
** (When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed) **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)  
** (The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.) **  
XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you  
** (Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.) **  
XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!  
** (Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.) **  
XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view  
** (The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small  
** (Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.) **  
XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all  
** (The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.) **  
XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!  
** (Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.) **  
**

 **Go raise both your hands high (Thunderbolts for you and I)  
** (The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera) **  
Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!** **  
**(A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)

* * *

"…And finally this is the CCT Tower where anyone and everyone can contact those in other kingdoms." Ruby said as the tour of Beacon was transformed into the tour of Vale, Zinnia looked upwards though her face looked…distant.

This was caught on by Blake who walked closer to her

"You alright?"

Zinnia nodded "Yeah, I'm just…not used to stuff like this" She mostly muttered that last part

Blake raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more as they made their way to the docks.

After giving the place another one of her overdramatic entrances Ruby then counted her fingers.

"…..The shops, the tower and the docks, yup that is the end of the Awesome Team RWBY tour of Vale" Ruby did a pose at the end with Yang and Blake (Surprisingly) though Weiss simply gave a pinch to the bridge of her nose at this.

"Honestly…" she muttered

Zinnia simply smiled and gave Weiss a light shove "Come one Weiss lighten up!"

Weiss simply gave an irritated sigh as she rubbed her arm.

Yang noticed the orange sky and then looked at her scroll to check the time; it was around 7:12 in the evening "Okay girls I think it's time to head back"

"Okay then, Team RWBY back to headquarters!" Ruby shouted before dashing towards Beacon with her teammates (Zinnia included) running behind her. After a few minutes the group made it back to the school and were in their dorm room, everyone changed into their sleep wear though Zinnia didn't because she didn't have any nightwear.

"What's up Zin? Don't you have any night wear?" Yang asked as she stretched her limbs before falling onto her…questionably-stable bunk bed.

The Draconid girl shrugged "I didn't have much from back home, and most of what I had during my journey was lost when I got here"

Yang tilted her head "You make it sound like you're from a different planet or something!"

Zinnia smiled "Sure why not? _If only they knew_ "

The blond brawler then pulled out another set of pajamas though it was slightly different from the one she currently had on; it had a dark-yellow shirt that was short sleeved and dark blue knee length shorts. They were slightly big on Zinnia, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks Yang!"

"No problem!"

"So…where do I sleep?" Zinnia asked as she noticed that there were only four beds in the dorm. The members of RWBY looked at one another before reaching a stalemate. They all pointed sheepishly at the floor. Zinnia simply shrugged, much to their surprise, and threw out Salamence who thankfully didn't make his traditional roar; instead he gave a growl-like yawn and looked at Zinnia for a moment.

"So I'm guessing that it's finally time to sleep?" Zinnia rolled her eyes.

"Like you should be tired after all the napping you did in your Poké ball you lazy reptile!" she retorted, Salamence's response was snorting at her face. He then curled up with Zinnia slumped on his side, the warmth that exerted off of him was REALLY comforting.

"Good night girls" Zinnia said to her team, the team said their good nights before everyone went to sleep.

* * *

 _Back in the Pokémon world._

 _In the  
Hoenn Region:_

A certain 14 year old trainer walked down route 101 which led to his hometown, walking alongside him was a Pokémon that vaguely resembled an anthropomorphic chicken that stood tall, around 6 feet and was covered in yellow and red feathers with beige feathers on its head that resembled hair.

"Well Blaze how does it feel like to be back home after a year in Sinnoh?" The boy asked his most trusted partner, the response was a "Blaze, Blaziken!" but to the trainer it was an "It feels great!" The trainer smiled as the two reached town.

"Ok then it's time for you to return!" The boy said as he took out a Poké ball and sent his partner inside before walking into Littleroot Town

He was instantly greeted by a certain green haired trainer much to the boy's shock.

"Wally!?"

"Brendan!"

Wally then gave the Hoenn champion a big hug who returned it with a smile.

"Heh, I didn't expect to see you here! I thought you were traveling the world like you wanted too."

Wally then gave a smile

"Well I was I went to Unova and Alola this entire year! But when I heard that you were coming back I Just had to see you again!"

Brendan then gave the boy an affectionate noogie on the skull, Wally struggled to escape.

"Aww! Thanks Wal"

"Brendan stop! Stop it already! I'm a grown man!" Wally complained as he released himself from Brendan's grasp, said trainer simply let out a laugh as he held up his arms in surrender.

"Okay! Okay!" he said in a fake fear

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Wally stated with a smirk.

The two walked to Brendan's house where said teen was greeted by his loving mother who gave him a hug only a parent could give to a son.

"My son you're back!"

Brendan then gave an awkward laugh

"Come on mom! Not in front of my friend!"

His mom reluctantly let him go

"Sorry it's just…I've been worried over you since you left to help your friend in Sinnoh. It's not the same without my little champion here!"

"Yeah, he's gonna arrive soon too. I can wait to introduce you guys to him! Speaking of which…"

Brendan smiled before it fell as he looked around the house

"Where's dad?"

His mom perked up

"Oh I'm sorry he…had to go to the Unova region"

Brendan's face a little at the news.

"Oh…"

"Actually"

The two looked at Wally

"I defeated him when I entered the PWT"

Brendan looked confused

"PWT?"

Wally nodded eagerly "Yeah it's an annual tournament where Gym leaders and Champions from around the world! When I challenged I managed to take 1st place!"

"Really you mean you beat my dad…again?!" Brendan exclaimed as he stared at the green haired boy in disbelief

Wally simply smiled "You should have seen it! I thought I was going to lose at the end but Gallade pulled through for me! Actually hold on a moment…"

Wally dipped into his bag before taking out a plaque that said:

 _To the winner of the 3_ _rd_ _annual Pokémon World Tournament: Wally Mitsuru_

Brendan stared for a moment before getting a bright smile and giving the 11 year old a slap to the back

"Oh my Arceus you actually went and done it Wals!"

The boy had some red on his cheeks as he looked down embarrassed.

"C-come on Brendan you're making me blush!"

"Heh yeah I can see!"

"Brendan!"

The champion of Hoenn only laughed, it was hard to see that **he** was the same boy who was too shy to ask for a friendly battle just a year ago and now he was someone worthy to be called a rival.

"Man Wals you really changed…"

Wally smiled

"And who do we have to blame for that?"

Everyone smiled at that. It was true after all; if Brendan hadn't given Wally the push and motivation he needed to start his journey no doubt he wouldn't have made it as far as he was now.

Then the moment was interrupted by a ringing from Brendan's PokéNav, he quickly pulled it out and pressed the phone button on it.

He was greeted with slate grey eyes and a goofy grin. Brendan instantly recognized him as his friend from Sinnoh.

"Lucas!?"

The goofy grin grew in size

"The one and only!"

Brendan sighed; Lucas could sometimes be so silly it was hard to deal with him at times.

"Um…not to be rude, but could you wait until later to talk, I'm sort of busy at the moment!"

Lucas's face then changed completely to a serious look.

"Sorry, but I think you should see this"

Lucas then turned his PokéNav camera to what looked like a tall stone tower; Brendan instantly recognized it as Sky Pillar. However at its top a red light shined faintly, something about it seemed familiar to Brendan.

"…*Sigh* Where are you?"

"Pacifidlog Town"

"I'll be there, see you in a minute"

Brendan ended the call before putting away his PokéNav and turning to his mother and Wally with a downed look.

"Look…I know I just came back, but I need to see this…problem for myself"

His mother then looked at him with concern

"Just…be sure to come back as soon as you can"

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for a rematch with you!" Wally said with a smirk.

Brendan smiled and gave a thumbs up before taking out a Poké ball and releasing the Legendary Latios who gave a greeting cry to his trainer.

"Aeonis lets fly!"

Brendan jumped on his back and the two took off with Brendan mega-evolving Latios in the process.

* * *

 _In the Alola region: The champion's room_

A 15 year old girl was sitting on a blue and grey throne; she looked bored as she waited for a challenger to come up. Footsteps were heard as someone was approaching her, she immediately opened her eyes and her mood instantly lightened up

" _Finally a challenger…I hope they won't go down easy as the last one_ "

A familiar clacking sound was heard as a blonde woman entered the chamber, much to the girl's shock.

"Lusamine!?"

The Aether President gave a smile.

"Indeed it's me, how have you been Ailey? It has been awhile after all."

The girl, Ailey then got up from her throne and took a few steps forward.

"I've been well. Actually I've never been better! Now that I'm strong enough to be champion as I've always dreamed!"

"I see…Then I suppose there's no question as to why I'm here."

"…No not really. But I doubt that you would want that title of champion…would you?"

Lusamine shook her head

"No…But I am here for a battle, except this time not as enemies, but as friends."

Ailey smiled as she remembered the last time they did battle back in Aether Paradise, compared to that she felt that this was a friendly match rather than a life or death fight. But a battle is a battle regardless and one with the mother of Lillie herself was not going to be easy.

Putting away those thoughts. She got her battle-face on and took out a Poké ball with a serious look as she stared down the Aether President.

"Bring it on then."

Lusamine gave her famous smirk as picked up a Poké ball of her own and the two trainers tossed out their first Pokémon.

* * *

 _Back in Remnant:_

Zinnia was always an early bird; she had to be if she was to survive in the Pokémon world. Many people would like to disagree, but being a trainer isn't all fun and games. After all, the only thing worse than being attacked by vicious animals is being attacked by vicious animals with the powers of the elements. In a sense she had trained in combat even before arriving at Remnant, she just hadn't needed to use it very often. Of course now she would have to use it…a lot more often. As a start she went to the training grounds and practiced on the Grimm dummies, though it was proving boring and stale.

Then an idea entered her mind.

With a smirk she tossed out a Poké ball and released her Salamence who stretched his limbs and growled as he looked at his trainer.

"So what are we doing this morning?"

"YOU'RE gonna help me practice for my initiation"

The dragon huffed as he turned away.

"No breakfast if you don't"

Now Salamence was growling

"You're evil"

"And you're lazy, stubborn and a jerk that I had to deal with my whole life. Bite me"

"Sure thing"

Salamence then snapped his jaws in Zinnia's direction; she quickly sidestepped and dodged it.

"Come on is that all you got Sal?"

Salamence smirked, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **Authors Note: ...Let no one know why this chapter came out late. Besides that I hoped this chapter was somewhat satisfactory for those still on board. The characters are in fact the main characters of ORAS, Platinum and Ultra Sun.**

 **Ailey's look from US and UM is second to the left in the player customization during the beginning.**

 **Fun fact of the day: pre-release material for Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon referred to Moon as Ailey? I'll be honest even if it wasn't that it would be another name with A in it, cause I have a team name decided for them. Also one more note the Episode of Rainbow Rocket didn't happen yet in this universe so don't think she'll mention it anytime soon.**


	8. A Dark Turn

RWBY: A Lorekeeper's Adventure

 ***OPENING***

 **(Instrumental)** (The scene starts with Zinnia putting on her sandals and cape while being surrounded with her dragon Pokémon and her Whismur beside her; she then looks at the camera with a smile. Then the images of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flashed through the screen before being replaced with Groudon and Kyogre leaping past each other and then Rayquasa appeared staring at the screen before charging forward.)

 **Hey! Come on wake up the sun is shining on this brand new day**  
(The scenery changes to Beacon Academy with Ruby running to pick up her Kabuto along with her team and Zinnia before everyone looked at the sunrise with awe.)  
 **(Go out charging fast like a volt tackle)  
** (The scene then shifts to Team JNPR with Jaune holding his Teddiursa with a look of glee and Pyrrha who was sparring with her Metang behind them then to Ren who was meditating with his Accelgor and finally Nora who was running with her Tynamo.)  
 **Go! No need to worry I promise you that I will be okay  
** (Emerald and Mercury along with Roman and Neo were conversing with each other before turning to a shadowed figure.)  
 **(Keep moving forward and your break the mold)  
** (Zinnia was being followed by an angry Team CRDL before turning and casually throwing out her Goodra who comically shocked them with a thunderbolt)

 **Through the land and sea and sky we go on fighting till the end no matter what the trial there's something we all know that the bonds of our friendship cannot bend  
** (Now we see Ruby in a cave sitting with a sad look on her face with Zinnia standing in front of her with her own sorrowful look; two shadowy figures were shown one was a large dragon with soul piercing red eyes and the other was human with burning amber eyes that gave off some flames. Zinnia then turned and walked away. Ruby quickly got up and reached out desperately for her, but when she made contact Zinnia was nothing more than ashes. A tear ran down from silver eye.) **  
I'll never let you go  
** (When it landed a white glow then shone from where it landed) **  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa Yeah!)  
** (The light manifested itself around Ruby giving her an increased power as her silver eyes glowed with a burning sensation within.) **  
XYZ! There is no foe too strong for me and you  
** (Ruby with her Crescent Rose charged and clashed with the same woman Ruby fought against before. The two then released each other before running around the battlefield.) **  
XYZ! Keep on fighting and we will Breakthrough!  
** (Ruby jumped towards the air before quickly swinging her weapon releasing a silver wave of energy towards her opponent.) **  
XYZ! The roaring skies above are crashing down and coming into view  
** (The woman quickly put up her weapons to defend herself just as the energy wave hit causing a small explosion. Ruby then gave a loud shout as she came down with her scythe and struck the woman with everything she had causing a tremendous blast to engulf the field they were in.)

 **XYZ! You must believe there is no dream to small  
** (Now the scene shows some innocent Pokémon and people were fleeing in terror as they were being shot at by fire. They ran past Team RWBY and JNPR who were instead standing there looking at their opponents with anger.) **  
XYZ! I know that I gotta catch em all  
** (The camera now shows the mystery woman standing atop a rock pillar with Emerald, Mercury, and Roman and Neo standing on lower reaching rocks before Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre burst from magma and water in front of them glaring down their opponents.) **  
XYZ! We will stand side by side like a flash fire burn and never fall Yeah!  
** (Team RWBY then charged forward with some of their Pokémon Mega-evolving in the process before Rayquasa burst from the ground with a rainbow multi colored glow surrounding its body as the clouds surrounding it dissipated.) **  
**

 **Go raise both your hands high (Thunderbolts for you and I)  
** (The scene is now with Professor Ozpin and the Beacon Academy staff who were taking care of their Pokémon before Ozpin turned and looked at the camera) **  
Yeah break through the mist and rise on up to follow your dreams and then reach out to the sky!** **  
**(A Poké ball fell from the sky and landed onto Zinnia's palm who caught it as she looked at the camera with a smile; then the members of Team RWBY and JNPR appeared behind her accompanied by their Pokémon all of whom looked at the camera with smiles of their own as the title appeared on screen.)

 _At Team RWBY's Dorm_

Ruby Rose woke up with an obnoxiously loud yawn, surprisingly the only other person she woke up was Blake who silently stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she turned to her teammate.

"You need to have that checked" she mentioned half-heartedly as she stared at her team leader.

Ruby groaned as she shook her head to get her mind set. Once she did she noticed something immediately.

"Where's Zinnia?"

The two stared at where the Dragon Tamer should be before getting out of bed. Then they remembered about the event happening today and quickly changed into their normal outfits. Ruby took out a whistle from her pocket and was about to blow it before it was snatched by Blake who gave Ruby a glare that said "Don't even think about it".

"Fine!" Ruby huffed as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"YANG! WEISS! WAKE UP!"

The other members of RWBY then jumped and fell from their beds; they quickly got up with Yang's eyes turning red as both of them glared at Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, you better have a good explanation as to why you woke us up so rudely!" Weiss said in her usual manner of speaking.

"It's 7:30"

"AND!?" Weiss yelled

"Zinnia's initiation starts at 8"

"Wha…?" Yang questioned with a tilted head

Then it hit the Ice queen and the Brawler like the Deathstalker and Nevermore did during their initiations. They quickly got into their normal outfits and Team RWBY headed for Beacon Cliff where every initiation in Beacon starts.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"RRRRRAAAAAHHH"

A roar of anger was heard as Salamence was furiously trying to hit Zinnia who, by-the-way was virtually unscathed as she had the common sense to unlock her aura when she met up with Ozpin. What ticked Salamence off the most was Zinnia's taunting grin as she kept avoiding his Dragon Claws and Crunches with only a minor amount of effort.

"Awwwwww what's wrong you cute little lizard? Upset that you no eat breakfast today?" Zinnia cooed at her Dragon.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

As the two were still in a struggle Zinnia took a quick glance at a nearby clock and saw the time, realizing it was almost time for her initiation she quickly jumped as Sal attacked with a Thunder Fang and landed on his back. He turned his head to her.

"Give up yet?"

Zinnia shook her head

"It's time to go, but before that…"

She pulled out a few Tamato Berries from her bag (Which survived the transportation) and let Salamence maul on his breakfast despite how disgusting it looked.

"Was it worth it?"

Salamence licked his lips to get the delicious and spicy berry juice from around his mouth before turning to his trainer.

"I suppose… Just try not to be so aggravating next time"

Zinnia giggled as she rubbed his head.

"Sorry, but it's just so much fun when I do"

Salamence simply rolled his eyes before taking flight.

"So where are we going?"

Zinnia pointed to the large cliff face next to a large forest.

"Beacon Cliff"

* * *

 _At said Cliff_

Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were waiting at the launching pads before Team RWBY arrived with Yang and Weiss gasping for breath, no thanks for the rush to get out.

"Good morning Professor's" Ruby greeted with a two fingered salute on her forehead before looking around.

"Hey, where is Zin?"

"She'll be here soon" Ozpin answered before a familiar roar was heard.

Everyone turned to see Salamence and his trainer as they landed, the girl and her loyal Whismur hopped off the dragon's back. Zinnia gave a smile

"Guess who!" she greeted with a smirk.

"Zinnia!" Ruby cheered as she gleefully high-fived the Draconid.

"Right on time Ms. Higana, that's a good sign" Glynda said as she gestured to the launching pads. Zinnia put on her weapons and readied herself as the pad underneath shot her into the forest underneath.

"I hope she does okay" Blake said offhandedly.

"Ms. Rose"

Ruby turned to Ozpin who looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Err yes Professor?"

"I may need a favor from you."

* * *

 _In Emerald forest._

In the large forest out of camera view a man dressed in black and red wearing a mask resembling the Grimm was scouting for a particular large amount of what seemed to be lightning dust.

" _I don't understand why they couldn't send that obnoxious human thief here instead of me"_ he thought bitterly to himself as the signal on his scroll showed that he was near the supply. But when he arrived he was greeted to a most unusual sight.

The signal had apparently sent him tracking down a…or rather **three** canines that were currently fighting against an alpha Beowolf, two of which looked like Grimm minus the expression their faces. One having blue skin and yellow spiky fur and the other two having black skin with white bone-like ridges and horns that looked gave them a look of death. Although one was smaller than the other, obviously a child pup. One other thing that surprised the masked man was when he heard the three of them talk.

"Seems like our new territory is infested with these mindless creatures." The yellow and blue one said with a displeased tone to his voice as he watched a Grimm turn to black dust.

"They disappear after death, no meat or bones. Nothing. And after all the traveling our pack had to do to get here!" The other adult said in tone of frustration with a female voice

The pup looked at his parents with worry.

"Does this mean we have to move again?"

The male shook his head "We'll simply have to adapt to eat berries and fruit from now on."

As the canines were conversing the masked man grinned, an idea had formed in his head. He decided to act upon it as he stepped out of his hiding place. The moment he did the canines took noticed and immediately took on a defensive position while growling.

"Who are you?!" The male demanded as he glared down the man.

The masked man smirked as he approached "My name is Adam Taurus and I have an offer for you"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…Again_

Zinnia's quest to retrieve the relic in Emerald forest was rather plain at best. The only walls that stopped her were Beowolves and the occasional Ursa, when compared to facing down fully evolved Dragon Pokémon like Dragonite or Haxorus it wasn't much. Admittedly she never killed one in her life, but the thought was still there. Nevertheless she did get a kick out of fighting these creatures especially since A: She was the one doing the fighting instead of her Pokémon and B: She didn't need to worry about holding back since these beings lacked souls and life, so no need to feel sorry for them.

Anyway at this point she made it near the temple where the relic pieces were, but just before she reached it a familiar voice called out.

"Not so fast Dragon girl"

Zinnia turned and saw Ruby with her Crescent Rose in its scythe form waiting for her.

She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Ruby, wait the heck are you doing here?"

Ruby smirked.

"Professor Ozpin sent me to fight you before you complete the exam."

"And did he say why?" Zinnia asked as she cocked her head. Was this a normal thing or was it just for her?

"…I dunno really...Maybe to see how you could fare against a huntress or something? He was very vague about it."

Zinnia sweatdropped as she had a pretty good idea why.

" _Even Ozpin realized this exam was a joke! All the strong Grimm were probably already killed in Ruby's initiation!_ " she thought in her head with cringed expression.

Ruby caught on "Yeah, most of the Grimm were cleared out during our initiation especially after Weiss accidently lit up a small forest fire."

After taking a moment to sigh Zinnia took her claws and got into an awkward stance. Hey she never did this before!

"….I think you should get some help from Yang, she could probably help you with that…."

"Got it! Anything else?" The dragon trainer rolled her eyes as she questioned the 15 year old in front of her, who responded with a shake of her head.

"Alright then, let's see how I do for my first time!" Zinnia gleefully challenged with a wild look on her face.

* * *

 _In another part of Emerald forest._

"Why is it that you continue to refuse my request of an alliance? You and your entire pack will be better off with us!" Adam yelled in frustration as the three hounds in front of him snarled. The alpha male responded.

"Because I refuse to fight for ideals such as yours. Your willingness to kill the defenseless and innocent…..These unforgivable acts for your own gain disgusts me and my family will NOT be a part of it!"

Adam then lowered his head as his right hand went and gripped the sword on his left hip.

"…Then this…is my judgement."

The male hound turned to the little one.

"Hurry, little one run! Run and don't look back!"

The small hound whimpered for a moment before fleeing leaving his parents to fight the masked Faunus.

The last thing he heard was the screams of agony that came from them.

* * *

 _Back with Zinnia and Ruby_

"HIIIIYYYHHHAAA"

"TAKE THIS!"

It was only a few moments since they began, but already the two were hot on the other's heels in combat. Of course with Ruby having more experience in her combat school over the course of her life really made the fight almost completely one-sided. Zinnia was covered in scratches, bruises and dirt, with most of the latter being stuck in her hair.

Ruby quickly swung her scythe downward and with a 'click' on the trigger, she fired a propelling shot that forced her scythe back to her, tripping Zinnia who landed flat on her back.

"Agh….that hurt" Zinnia whined as she brought herself back up.

Ruby only smirked and chuckled a bit

"You have no idea how many times I did that to my friends back at Signal"

The dragon girl simply got back into position and the two were ready to face off again.

"RRRRAAAAAAAOOO!"

The pained howls that was heard was spine chilling.

The two then stopped and turned to the direction of it. Ruby shook her head dismissing the sounds.

"It was probably just a Beowolf…..maybe even an alpha considering how loud that was."

Zinnia said nothing before shaking her head and quickly darting in the direction of those howls. Ruby quickly caught up.

"Zinnia!? What are you doing? We're supposed to be fighting!"

"I know those sounds Ruby, those aren't Beowolves…"

They pushed through the vast vegetation and uncovered a horrifying sight; a Houndoom and a Manectric, covered in large deep cuts, both missing a leg and bleeding heavily. The two of them were still and motionless. Their eyes glazed over.

"No…" was all that came out of Zinnia's mouth, never in her life had she'd ever seen something as gruesome as this. Right now she felt like throwing up.

"D-do you think the Grimm did this?" Ruby said shakily as she took a step back with her face paler than it usually was.

Zinnia steeled herself and approached the two bodies, after taking a few minutes she noticed something.

"These are no Grimm marks…"

"What?"

"Ruby are there any Grimm with one claw or sickle on them?"

The scythe-wielding huntress then thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not that I know of…...the kind that live in this forest I mean. All I've ever encountered were Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers and Nevermores…..Wait…Yeah that was about it"

"As I thought…."

Zinnia looked to the ground, where the pool of blood was

"Grimm didn't do this….Someone else did."

She then balled up her fist as she looked upwards, her ruby eyes flaring up in anger.

"And I'm gonna make sure to find out who it is."

* * *

 _Later in Ozpin's office_

Zinnia was currently sitting and discussing to Ozpin about her find in the Emerald Forest, he seemed to be slightly disturbed by this find though not to the extent to the girl in front of him.

"Ozpin do you know anyone that could've been in the forest besides me and Ruby?"

Ozpin looked down while shaking his head "No I sent Ruby to test your strength, but no one else was permitted to enter."

He paused "I must see to this matter later, in the meantime after examining your current standing in Emerald forest it seems you certainly have some skills, but you need to work on them. Particularly on your stance and method of approach"

Zinnia nodded, knowing what this means, before standing and turning to leave.

"…And one more thing."

She turned her head back.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful"

She gave a nod in response.

"Got it"

* * *

 _In the Hoenn region, inside Sky Tower._

Brenden and Lucas were in the painful process of climbing Sky Pillar and its 34 floors, being pestered by wild Pokémon after wild Pokémon. Once they've reached halfway the two trainers decided to take a breather. It was nice before Lucas broke the silence by asking a stupid question.

"Remind me why we didn't use our flying-type Pokémon to get to the top already?" he asked dryly as he panted.

Brendan sighed, his left eye twitched slightly. As if he hadn't heard this question already a thousand times.

"Because A: The top is covered in strong air currents that can blow away even the most resilient flying type or dragon-type, except Rayquaza of course and B: Since we don't know what's up there I don't think it would be a good idea to go in head on even if we could reach it."

Lucas nodded offhandedly before noticing the surrounding walls.

"Say there's a lot of interesting pictures on these walls; you know what any of it means?"

Brendan looked over from where he was and looked at what Lucas meant.

"Oh yeah I remember! Those were from the Draconid people, the stories told about Rayquaza and how it was the first Pokémon to mega-evolve. It did so to protect the world from the past meteoroids and from the wrath of Primal Groudon and Kyogre."

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend in slight disbelief.

"Wow….I didn't think you'd know so much about these pictures, considering you visited this place only once before!" When he turned to look at Brendan he noticed his solemn expression.

"Hey Brendan you alright?"

The Hoenn champion only sighed before continuing the climb to the top.

Lucas couldn't help, but be slightly concerned at his friend's sudden change in behavior. Deciding it best to leave it as it is he followed him in climbing to the top of the tower. As painful of a process as that was…

* * *

 _In the Alola region, Champion's room_

"ICE BEAM!"

"LEAF BLADE!"

Lusamine and Ailey commanded their last Pokémon as they continued their battle. Unfortunately for Lusamine her Milotic was too slow and fell to Ailey's Decidueye.

"You did well my beauty…" Lusamine complimented as she returned her Milotic back into her Pokéball. Ailey, on the other hand, was in the middle of congratulating her starter on his victory.

"Yeah! You were amazing out there Sniper! Now get some good rest." she praised before returning him into his Pokéball. She then turned to her opponent.

"So what did you think of that?" she asked as she slammed her fist into her chest.

Lusamine chuckled at the girl's showing of pride, it felt nice to finally see this side of her since…..that incident.

"I think I stood no chance since the beginning, you have grown far stronger then when you fought to save our world from the Ultra Beasts and…..it."

Despite the genuine compliments that Lusamine was giving her Ailey couldn't help, but remember the Ultra Wormhole incident….it was certainly an experience for her and one she will never forget, even if she wished she could.

"….I'm sorry..."

She looked up to see Lusamine looking down, shame written all over her face.

"If…if I hadn't been so stubborn in protecting Alola by myself, or if I had more faith in you youths then perhaps everything wouldn't have turned out as bad as they did…"

Ailey shook her head in denial.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you just wanted to protect your family and everyone you loved. How could that be a bad thing?"

Lusamine didn't look at all convinced.

"It is if it comes from a bad person, after all what kind of mother treats her daughter like a possession and everyone else like fools? Nothing excuses all the risks and suffering that I put everyone through."

Ailey was silent for a moment before she responded.

"Well, at least you're doing something about it now. I can think off the top of my head a lot of people who couldn't care less about destroying this world or everyone in it. They'd do it again without a second thought…."

Lusamine looked up looking a slight bit better.

"And if it's any comfort…..I would've done the same thing if it was my mother at stake…." Ailey mention mostly offhandedly as she put a hand on her chest. She then walked forward to the President of Aether Paradise.

"Love is such a weird thing isn't it?"

Lusamine only nodded as the two walked out of the room.

* * *

 _Still in Alola, Aether Paradise._

"Thanks Infinite!" Ailey thanked her Noivern before returning him to his Pokéball, after the little talk in the champion's room Ailey decided to give Lusamine a lift back to her workspace much to the latter's appreciation. The two headed inside only to find chaos, Wicke was giving out orders as employees scrambled the Aether-housed Pokémon out of their habitats. Glancing at each other for a moment Ailey and Lusamine quickly ran up to Wicke for an explanation. Turning to them the recently promoted Branch Chief greeted them kindly though with a hint of worry in her expression.

"Wicke, what is the meaning of this?" Lusamine asked her trusted subordinate, Wicke quickly turned serious as she pulled out a high-tech tablet from her bag.

"Just a few minutes ago our high-tech sensors had picked up the energy signature of an Ultra Wormhole inside the Pokémon Conservation area, so we took it upon ourselves to evacuate all the Pokémon before anything bad could happen!" Lusamine and Ailey were speechless and wide-eyed; the Ultra Wormholes that were appearing throughout the Alola region, Ailey had dealt with them all and successfully captured the Ultra beasts before they could cause any damage to Alola. But this Ultra wormhole…

"Could it be…?" Lusamine didn't hesitate before making a run for the area.

"Hold on Lusamine!" Wicke and Ailey cried out before the latter gave chase, hopefully her own suspicions weren't true.

She entered the area to find it barren of any Pokémon and the habitats empty of any form of sustenance. This immediately caught her attention and once she found Lusamine, she found out why. Right in front of the Aether President was a floating Jellyfish-like creature, it moved in a strange fluid motion back and forth as it seemingly gazed at Lusamine who in return pulled out a Beast Ball from her pocket.

"Be gone Ultra Beast!" She cried out before tossing the Beast Ball at said beast. The UB swiftly avoided it before charging at her. Ailey quickly tossed out her Pokéball which let out her Decidueye; she wasted no time for a retaliation.

"Sniper use Sucker Punch!" The Arrow Quill Pokémon then charged forward with its left wing tip coated in a dark glow, it struck the UB's body which caused it to squeal in pain as the recoil sent it into a nearby wall. The UB quickly recovered before its body glowed in a bright yellow light, the next moment the light expanded as everyone was then inside a yellow box of psychic energy.

"Shoot that must be Wonder Room; it switched its frail physical defense for its special defense…" Ailey muttered as she looked around the room, then to Lusamine.

"Do you have any Pokémon left that you can use?" The Aether President solemnly shook her head now regretting not healing her Pokémon back at the League. Ailey cursed underneath her breath, besides Sniper there were also no Pokémon she could use as they were knocked out in battle and Sniper was all about physical attack. This was going to be tough, if not long.

The UB's body then expanded before shooting out a stream of purple liquid which completely covered Sniper's body; it caused Sniper to shriek in pain and a blue aura around its body to appear for a moment before the liquid dissolved.

"Venom Drench?! Don't tell me it's also a poison-type!" Ailey cried out as she began to panic; she was at a complete disadvantage until the Wonder Room wears out. She gritted her teeth as she began to think of a way out.

* * *

 _In Hoenn; Sky Pillar_

The two trainers were on the floor panting as they finally reached the top of those cursed ladders and stairwells. The air was thin up there so it took them awhile before they could get their thoughts straight.

"F-finally! We're done, Arceus that took FOREVER!" Lucas shouted as he raised his fists in the air, proud of himself. Brendan rolled his eyes before sitting up and looking around, the beauty of the skies was something he experienced only once before; not even soaring on Mega-Latios was this amazing or beautiful. If only **she** could be here to see it again….

Then a magenta light glowed from the center of the floor, it was so bright that Brendan and Lucas had to cover their faces lest they go blind.

When it died out, Brendan was wide-eyed at what was left. The red triangular shard that he encountered in space, it was there and that meant only one thing…

"Lucas get out your strongest Pokémon, we're about to have a battle!" Brendan shouted as he released Blaze from his Pokéball. Lucas only looked confused before the shard moved; down-left, up-right, down-right, up-left, right, down-left, up-left, right, down-left and back to the center! The shard then glowed bright red as it began to shake; its sides broke open to reveal four tentacles that felt the surrounding area. Then the shard cracked and shattered, its inhabitant stretched out before its right appendages merged into a human-like arm with a hand. It looked at the two trainers with an emptiness in its eyes.

Lucas then released his Empoleon as he now understood what Brendan meant; they were about to face the Pokémon from outer space: Deoxys!

* * *

 _Back in Remnant_

Zinnia was sitting on team RWBY's bed having just finished recounting the events of her initiation alongside Ruby who was shaken beyond belief by the experience and had to be comforted by Yang before she was able to talk about it. The other three members were understandably disturbed by what they were told.

"…Man…that's…that's just cruel…" Yang muttered. Her fists clenched as she digested the information. Blake and Weiss were dead silent as they did so as well. The fact that someone had not only evaded being caught in the starting point for all Beacon students, but also murdered innocent Pokémon in the process was sickening and scary. At least Ozpin and Glynda were dealing with it now, but the thought lingered.

Ruby then broke the silence with some positivity.

"Well, at least you're an official Beacon student right? We're now team RWBYZ!"

Her comment got a dry laugh from Zinnia.

"Sorry Ruby, but I'm on my own. Since I'm kinda late to the game and all…"

Ruby then looked down, muttering a disappointed "oh" in response.

"Still though, at least I have you guys to get me up to speed!" Zinnia giggled as she put Ruby into a headlock and noogied her head playfully, much to Ruby's discomfort as she comically attempted to get Zinnia off of her. Yang only laughed, Blake gave a small smile while Weiss only rolled her eyes at their antics. After a few moments they calmed down.

"So…what now?" Blake asked curiously as she looked over at Zinnia who merely shrugged.

"I'm now your typical, everyday Beacon student! I just wish we didn't have to wear the stupid uniforms…." Zinnia remarked as she glanced over at where said uniforms were in the dorm closet. Her comment immediately got on Weiss's nerves.

"Stupid uniforms!? How dare you! If I had-mmphh MFF!" She was cut off when Ruby put a hand on her mouth as Weiss only began her frustrated tantrums….

Zinnia only laughed at the huntress team, after lacking friends for most of her life she couldn't be happier to make some now. But the more she looked at them, the more she began remembering **him.** The regret and guilt about leaving him behind weighed on her mind since he was probably the first friend she had ever made since childhood, yet she left him after he had done HER duty…It was a painful decision and one she came to regret.

At the same time she…was too scared to do go back, to face another mistake of hers and correct it especially since he was so kind to her.

Zinnia knew one day she would face it, she only hoped he would understand…..

* * *

 **Authors Notes: ...I'll be real with you guys, I put off this chapter due to a lot of reasons. I came down with writers block and the stuff that school's been sending me both to work on at home and outside hasn't been helping me in the slightest. I really thought about giving up on my story on multiple occasions, but then I kept saying in the back of my head "No come on you can finish this!" over and over and over. as I gradually added content to this chapter through the past couple of days. Recently a new inspiration arrived in the form of a few friends I made in school who encouraged me to continue this work and helping me build it better. Thanks to them and the fact I replayed Soulsilver, Platnium and Ultra Sun as well as rewatch the 6 current volumes of RWBY helped me gain back my fire and revived me! So now I'm going to do my best on getting bigger chapters out sooner, I know I said earlier that the length would vary depending on the content of said chapter, but I think its for the best that I continually make the chapters longer.**

 **Anyhow I'm back, not dead and will hopefully get another chapter out soon. Oh! Almost forgot!**

 **The content presented in this chapter belong to Game Freak, Nintendo and Roosterteeth!**

 **Now that we have that out of the way I'm gonna work on the next chapter! So stay tuned folks! :)**


End file.
